


Warmth

by Notdeadyet6



Series: Septic swap [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, Overworking, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: This is based off a septic swap au I madeHenrik was a very cold person. Not cold in an emotional way, he was actually a very warm person, always trying to make someone smile. He was cold in a more physical way. It seemed no matter how many jackets or blankets he had, he was always cold. It got to the point where he was almost numb to any temperature.





	Warmth

Henrik was a very cold person. Not cold in an emotional way, he was actually a very warm person, always trying to make someone smile. He was cold in a more physical way. It seemed no matter how many jackets or blankets he had, he was always cold. It got to the point where he was almost numb to any temperature.

It’s happened multiple times, where a friend or a colleague would come over and complain about how hot it was. It bothered him, how little temperature affected him.

Maybe it had to do with how he felt. It’s said that your emotions can affect you physically. Henrik’s now ex-wife had always made him feel warm, now that she was gone, all that was left was Henrik coldness.

He was never a very social person, even though he loved to film and record for millions of people, he preferred alone time. Being alone so often caused him to easily fall into bad habits, like overworking himself to the point of almost passing out.

Even when his egos showed up out of the blue and inserted themselves into his life he still isolated himself. None of the egos really cared. None, except for one.

Dr. Septiceye, a character he played while talking about mental health. The fandom automatically took a liking to the character. So did Henrik, in a since.

Jack septiceye would come by a few times everyday to make sure he was eating and getting enough to drink. Henrik could handle himself, but it was nice to have someone care.

Henrik didn’t know why, but whenever the doctor came by, he would get this fuzzy feeling in his stomach. The last time he felt like this was when he first met his ex-wife. But that could only mean…

No. No, it couldn’t be. There was no way Henrik was in love with Jack. He was basically an alternate version of himself. How narcissistic do you have to be, to fall in love with yourself? Realizing his feeling made him feel sick.

How would Jack feel, if he found out? Would he hate him? Would Jack leave him too?

The stop these awful thoughts, Henrik buried himself in his work. Pushing everyone away, even Jack. Maybe if Jack stayed away, these feelings would go away.

Unfortunately those feelings didn’t go away, and Jack noticed his odd behavior and went to check up on him.

“Henrik? Are you okay?” Jack knocked on the door.

Henrik cursed under his breath. “Go away!” he called.

“If something’s wrong, you shouldn’t suffer in silence,” Jack said. “Talking to someone might help.”

Henrik bit his thumb, he felt like crying. Noticing the youtuber’s sudden silence, Jack let himself in.

“Hey, hey! It’ll be alright,” Jack said in a soothing voice. Wiping the tears from his face.

Jack ran his hand through the youtubers hair, whispering softly. Henrik’s tears stopped, he leaned into Jack’s hand. It was warm and nice. When was the last time someone touched him in any way?

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Jack pulled his hand away, to Henrik’s dismay.

“I don’t know,” He mumbled, whipping his face.

“That’s fine. You don’t need a reason to cry, but I think you’re overworked. You should lye down.”

Henrik nodded slightly in agreement. Jack pulled him out of the small recording room and into his bedroom. They sat down on the bed together, Jack wrapped in arm around Henrik’s torso.

This was a lot. Wherever the doctor touched, warmth exploited through him.

“Do you need to be alone, or do you want me to stay?” Jack asked.

Henrik compulsively grabbed Jack’s shirt. There was an awkward silence before he slowly let go.

“Please… Stay,” Henrik begged, sounding desperate.

Jack gave a warm smile. He scooted closer, their legs were touching.

He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Henrik’s face turned bright red. He was sinking into a sea of warmth. So warm. He was overheated, his mind on overdrive, he was hyperventilating.

“Henrik? Henrik!” Jack’s voice pulled him back to reality. He was lying back on the bed, Jack was leaning over him with a worried expression. His hand was pressed against Henrik’s heart.

“What? What happened?”

“I hugged you and you started hyperventilating. You had a panic attack of some kind. Are you sure you’re okay?” Jack had sweat dripping from his face.

“I um… I guess I just got overwhelmed,” Henrik shrugged.

He focused on Jack’s hand, against his chest. It felt nice.

“Henrik?” Jack’s voice cut through his thoughts. He sounded like he was trying to stay calm, Henrik felt like he did something wrong.

“When was the last time you were hugged by another person?”

Henrik thought for a moment. The last time he was hugged. He never had friends over and he rarely went outside. That last time he was hugged was probably by his kids after the custody trail. When even was that?

Jack sighed. He pressed his hand down harder, pinning Henrik down.

“Let’s try something else. When was the last time you were touched by another person?”

Henrik wanted to fad through the bed. Anything to get away from Jack’s almost judgmental tone.

Jack pulled his hand away and covered his face. “Oh my god, Henrik.”

Tears started rolling down his face again. Why was he so emotional? Why was Jack mad?

“Henrik?” Jack asked, sounding worried now.

“Did I- did I do something wrong,” Henrik’s voice cracked.

“No, no! You didn’t do anything! I’m not upset! Don’t cry!” Jack groaned and covered his face.

He ran a hand through Henrik’s hair in a soothing manner. He sighed.

“I think the reason you were so overwhelmed by a simple hug, is because you haven’t had any human contact in so long. That’s not good for your mental health, I know that for sure.” Jack laughed sarcastically.

“Think what you really need right now is to relax and let someone take care of you for a bit.” Henrik blushed a deeper red.

“Will you let me take care of you for a bit?” Jack moved his hand to caress Henrik’s face.

Somehow Henrik blushed deeper. He gave an enthusiastic nod. Jack chuckled.

“Good~”


End file.
